Singularity
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Jungkook merasa dirinya kotor karena Taehyung jadi tidak masalah jika dia membuat Taehyung ikut menderita kan? TaeKook Vkook Tae!top Kook!bott
1. chapter 1

Awalnya Taehyung diam, tapi lama-lama hatinya panas dan mulai terbakar kering. Betul kiranya dimasa lalu Ia telah menyakiti Jungkook begitu hebat. Tapi ini sudah lima tahun berlalu.

Apakah dendam Jungkook masih membara untuknya?

Lalu kenapa tidak Ia lepaskan saja Taehyung dan mencari kebahagiaan lain. Umur mereka sudah mencapai dua puluh dua tahun. Ini bukan tentang main-main lagi. Mereka seharusnya memiliki sesuatu untuk dicapai lalu bahagia.

Bukan terus menyimpan dendam dan menyiksa satu sama lain.

Jadi haruskah, Taehyung kembali memohon?

-KJ-

Jungkook tersenyum miring, merasa hebat membuat tatapan terluka Taehyung sesaat setelah melihat aksinya yang mencium lelaki didepannya dengan brutal di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Sungguh ironi, disaat keduanya harus merasa sesak dengan hal yang mereka lakukan sendiri.

Taehyung yang menatap dengan sendu itu, mulai berjalan melalui ruang tamu untuk selanjutnya memasuki kamar. Membanting tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidur.

Lelah sekali.

Tapi didalam dirinya terdapat sisa sisa Cinta yang begitu besar untuk Jungkooknya.

Mereka mengenal semenjak Jungkook SMA kelas dua. Saat itu Taehyung ada kakak kelas yang membuat Jungkook merasa sangat amat dicintai.

Membuat satu sekolah iri dengan sifat dingin juga pria sejati milik Taehyung.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari sekedar ini semua, tapi semua hancur bertepatan dengan hilangnya perasaan Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

Kalau kalian wanita, yang kalian perlukan hanyalah menjaga kesucian tetap terjaga untuk sang suami nanti saat menikah. Jungkook sepenuh hati menjaga itu, karena di sendiri pun ingin lelakinya masih perjaka saat membobol dirinya sendiri.

Menjunjung tinggi pacaran yang sehat, ya walau, satu kecup dua kecup adalah hal yang Jungkook lakukan sejauh ini kepada Taehyung.

Tapi malam ini semuanya hancur, Jungkook yang menangis dan Taehyung yang terus menyetubuhinya dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Cinta Jungkook hilang hanyut dengan perasaan kecewanya yang begitu dalam untuk Kim Taehyung seorang.

Taehyung menyesal, meminta maaf berkali-kali dengan cara apapun dengan tulus dan mata itu memancarkan perasaan salah yang begitu dalam.

Namun,

Jungkook itu keras kepala dan juga pendendam. Dia tidak pernah berkata memaafkan Taehyung, tapi dia juga tidak pernah membiarkan Taehyung lepas dari jerat kesakitan yang dia buat untuk menyiksa lelaki itu.

Dua bulan setelah kejadiaan, Jungkook mulai berubah. Menjadi lelaki brengsek yang mau-mau saja disentuh oleh para pria hidung belang.

Dia pikir tubuhnya sudah kotor, jadi untuk apa berpura-pura sok suci. Lagipula, ini adalah caranya untuk membuat Taehyung menderita.

Saat itu Taehyung yang memulai semester pertamanya di universitas pun sama kacau saat melihat Jungkook yang masih kelas tiga SMA bolak-balik club malam hanya untuk membuatnya tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah.

"Kalau kamu membenciku, lakukan! Lakukan jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa baik, kamu boleh menamparku,membuatku berlutut padamu. Atau bahkan membunuhku. Asal sudahi ini,aku tidak ingin

membuatmu seperti ini,aku akan pergi darimu jika itu yang kamu inginkan,tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini,Kook!! Maafkan aku..."

Saat itu Taehyung memohon sambil menangis dihadapan Jungkook yang malah tersenyum meremehkan Taehyung.

"Kamu tahu, Taehyung! Aku bahkan belum memulai! "Jungkook memasuki kamarnya, Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menghela nafas sembari meneteskan satu tetes air mata kepedihan.

Bukan ini yang dia inginkan,dia ingin Jungkook yang dulu. Dimana Jungkook yang baik hati dan mengemaskan menggetarkan hatinya lebih dalam dengan senyuman. Bukan Jungkook yang menggetarkan hatinya dengan sebuah kehancuran.

Well,mereka memang satu rumah. Jungkook menginginkannya dan Taehyung menuruti kemauannya karena rasa bersalah yang begitu tinggi. Menafkahi Jungkook dari satu tahun belakangan ini. Memberikan jalan untuk tetap berada disisinya dan juga menyakitinya.

Sekali lagi ini bukan tentang cinta indah tapi tentang cinta yang dulu nya indah namun,perlahan-lahan membusuk dihati keduanya.

Jadi apakah mereka akan hidup seperti ini selamanya?

Taehyung meringgis. Hatinya mulai menjadi kepingan yang membuat nafsu hidupnya semakin berkurang.

-KJ-

Taehyung memasuki kamar apartemen mereka dengan lesu. Pekerjaan memang membuatnya lelah tapi pekerjaan pula yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan hancurnya karena Taehyung.

Membuka sepatu dan menganti sendal rumahnya, Taehyung berharap tidak ada kejutan diruang tamunya. Namun saat menginjakkan kaki di pembatas antara ruang tamu dan pintu masuk. Hatinya mendadak hancur,lemas saat mendengar erangan nikmat itu.

Kakinya berjalan dengan perlahan,hingga menemukan kedua sejoli yang sibuk bertukar saliva. Bahkan Taehyung dapat melihat tangan Jungkook yanh berupaya mengenggam sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah selangkangan sang pria itu.

Hatinya mencelos.

Diam untuk seperkian detik dengan wajah datar,hingga lelaki yang Jungkook ajak untuk bertukar saliva menyadari kehadirannya.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah merasa malu, sedangkan Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal. Karena menganggu waktu indahnya.

Taehyung mendengus sebentar, sebelum masuk kekamar dengan wajah datar dan masa bodo miliknya.

"Itu siapa? "tanya lelaki didepan Jungkook yang mengelus tulang selangka Jungkook yang terekspos karena baju kemeja putih sepanjang paha milik Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam, masih mencerna tatapan itu. Itu bukan tatapan yang biasa Taehyung lemparkan padanya. Itu bukan tatapan bersalah juga tatapan hancur yang biasa Taehyung gunakan saat melihat Jungkook melakukan hal kotor ini.

Nafsu Jungkook hilang mendorong dengan cepat badan lelaki didepannya yang sedang mencoba memberikan kiss mark disekitar dadanya yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Heii, kenapa? Kita tidak lanjutkan? "kata pria itu, Jungkook mendengus.

"Aku sudah hilang nafsu, pulang sana! "Jungkook bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria tersebut yang menghela nafas sambil menyumpah seraphinya.

-KJ-

Sudah berulang kali, rasanya ratusan kali mungkin. Taehyung merasa dirinya perlu membuat suatu gebrakan atas sikap Jungkook. Dia paham betul apa yang Jungkook lakukan memang untuk menyiksanya.

Jadi malam itu dia memberikan tatapan masa bodo, hal yang paling Jungkook benci.

Karena Jungkook tidak suka diabaikan.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar disaat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, berjalan menuju lemari es sekedar mencari air putih guna melepaskan dahaganya.

Lalu pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, Taehyung terkesiap saat melihat Jungkook masih memakai kemeja putihnya yang sudah kusut itu berjalan dengan perlahan kearahnya.

Lihat bibir itu, Taehyung tidak kuat. Ekspresi Jungkook dari bangun tidur adalah ekspresi yang mengemaskan dan mengoda disaat yang bersamaan.

Jungkook menatapnya, lalu meraih botol yang baru diminum setengah dari pemuda Kim.

Meneguknya dengan sensual, membuat sesuatu milik Taehyung bereaksi.

Jungkook menaruh botol itu perlahan lalu mendekati Taehyung, menyampirkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Taehyung dan mencium bibir Taehyung dengan lumatan.

Aktifitas pagi yang hampir setiap pagi mereka lakukan, Taehyung terbawa suasana.

Hell, entah sejak kapan tapi Taehyung menyadari bahwa sekarang Jungkook pencium yang handal, tangan Taehyung mulai meraih Jungkook lebih dekat. Menempelkan badan mereka, mengangkat badan itu menduduki meja dapur. Memperdalam ciuman semakin intens.

Namun beberapa saat Taehyung menarik lepas tautan mereka. Jungkook mendelik, merasa marah.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

Lalu mengusap bibir itu, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung bajingan! "cicit Jungkook lirih. Membuat Taehyung berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Ya aku bajingan, bajingan yang sayangnya begitu bodoh! "Lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang menjatuhkan airmatanya dalam diam.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh! "pekiknya sendiri, sambil mengusap acak air mata yang terjatuh.

Hatinya terluka, karena jika di tengok kembali kebelakang Taehyung hampir tidak pernah menolak setiap hal-hal yang Ia lakukan pada lelaki Kim itu.

Biasanya, Jungkook akan langsung melepaskan tautan disaat Taehyung sudah benar-benar terangsang lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya cara tersebut sudah terlampau Taehyung paham.

Jungkook terisak harga dirinya hancur.

TBC

 _Yang mau lanjut wajib komen.._

 _Aku sedih, yang ngikuti atau favo TWC banyak, tapi yang komen hanya sebagian kecil. Aku jadi tidak semangat lanjut. huhuhu._


	2. END

Jungkook terpekur menatap Teve yang menayangkan sebuah acara talkshow, disana berbagai macam candaan dikeluarkan oleh sang pemandu acara agar talkshow berjalan dengan seru dan berharap penonton baik di studio atau rumah ikut tertawa.

Tapi bagi Jungkook tidak, mereka seakan-akan menertawakan Jungkook yang duduk sendiri didalam apartemen besar tanpa teman. Seorang diri, benar-benar seorang diri.

Wajahnya mengeras, lalu tersenyum miring.

Mungkin dia harus berjalan keluar menikmati udara dingin juga uang milik Kim Taehyung.

Dan mungkin seorang teman lelaki bisa menaikkan mood buruknya hari ini, jadi Jungkook akan menelpon semua kenalannya agar bisa berjalan bersama.

-KJ-

Siapa bilang Jungkook tidak punya hati? Siapa bilang Jungkook terlalu pendendam atau siapa yang bilang bahwa Jungkook tidak mencintai Kim Taehyung dan membencinya?

Jangan terlalu berharap kalian benar!

Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, sangat.

Sampai mau mati rasanya, rasa itu yang mengikis semua rasa benci ini. Rasa benci rasa muak yang Jungkook simpan untuk Taehyung.

Dia kecewa, dia marah tapi dia masih mencintai lelaki itu dengan segenap hatinya.

Dia bodoh, maka dia berbuat hal-hal yang menyakiti keduanya. Dia puas membagi kesakitan yang Ia punya tapi dia tidak bahagia.

Setiap malam yang Jungkook lakukan hanya menangisi kebodohannya, mengutuk prilakunya tapi hatinya terlalu egois untuk mengalah. Terlalu jauh untuk meminta maaf. Terlalu tidak ingin dianggap lemah.

-KJ-

Jungkook berjalan sambil mengandeng lelaki disebelahnya dengan manja, sekarang mereka berada disebuah departemen store di daerah Gangnam. Seperti yang Jungkook pikirkan dia ingin menghabiskan uang Kim Taehyung.

Omong-omong, Jungkook diberikan jatah khusus oleh pria Kim. Dia mengirim uang tersebut tiap bulannya, tapi kartu itu tetap milik Taehyung. Karena Jungkook terlalu malas melakukan registrasi.

Bergandengan tangan dengan anggun. Mereka berdua memasuki beberapa butik yang menyediakan baju-baju edisi musim dingin.

Jungkook memilih dan juga mencocokkan baju yang Ia suka, setelah selesai dia membayar dan juga kembali berkeliling sampai tiga kali toko Jungkook mulai bosan dan lelah.

Sang pria disampingnya pun hanya mengikuti Jungkook dengan sesekali mencium pipi putih itu gemas. Dan jangan lupakan, Jungkook memberikan beberapa helai untuknya.

Ketika berencana mencari tempat makan untuk mereka, tak sengaja mata Jungkook menangkap toko tempat perlengkapan Jas untuk bekerja.

Hatinya tergerak untuk membelikan beberapa baju baru untuk Taehyung. Lagi pula, kalau dilihat-lihat baju kerja Taehyung itu-itu saja.

Dengan senyum sombongnya Jungkook menegaskan dalam hati bahwa Ia hanya ingin berbuat baik, karena pria itu dia jadi bisa berbelanja dengan tenang tanpa takut kehabisan uang.

Mereka memasuki toko tersebut, dan Jungkook mulai memilih.

"Sepertinya, kau ingin membelikan untuk sang Tuan rumah, eoh?? "Kata lelaki tersebut sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Jungkook berdecak, "Diam! Atau nanti kau tidak akan dapat makan! "

Lelaki tersebut tertawa angkuh.

"Lalu kau akan makan sendiri? "

Jungkook mendelik kesal, mengalah, lelaki tersebut tertawa menganggukkan kepala sebelum berlalu mencari tempat duduk untuknya yang lelah.

Jungkook yang berbelanja itu mengerikan.

-KJ-

Setelah menemukan beberapa stelan bagus untuk Taehyung, Jungkook dan lelaki itu kembali mencari tempat untuk makan.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak terelakan terjadi, sebuah pemandangan saat mata Jungkook menatap terkejut juga sakit kearah dimana Taehyung dan seorang wanita berjalan dengan bersisihan sambil tertawa mengabaikan sekitar.

Membuat Jungkook terdiam selama satu menit, lalu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menatap selama persekon sebelum Jungkook membuang wajahnya kesal dan mendengus.

Berjalan kearah Taehyung, lalu memandangnya sinis.

Sedikit tertawa lirih sebelum bergeleng dan meninggalkan keduanya, sedang sang lelaki yang Ia bawa kemari yang juga membawa semua paperbagnya total bingung.

Taehyung menghela nafas, bertemu pandang kearah sang wanita.

"Maaf, sepertinya kamu harus pulang sendiri.. "Kata Taehyung dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Sang wanita mengangguk walau tak mengerti, Taehyung tersenyum lalu menghampiri lelaki yang sesaat tadi bersama Jungkook.

"Ini semua miliknya kan? "Lelaki tersebut mengangguk sembari menyodorkan paperbag,Taehyung menerima dan bergumam terima kasih, dan berlari mencari Jungkook.

-KJ-

Jungkook terdiam memandang lelah kearah kaca mobil, matanya sungguh mengantuk tetapi perutnya lapar.

Taehyung berkali-kali melirik kursi sebelah berharap Jungkook mau untuk menatapnya,

Well, asal kalian tahu. Sangat susah untuk Taehyung membawa lelaki manis itu untuk ikut kedalam mobilnya. Bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas sisi rapuh lelaki manisnya itu yang hendak menangis saat Taehyung membentaknya.

Pada akhirnya lelaki manis itu menurut dan duduk diam dengan menyenderkan tubuh kearah pintu mobil.

Taehyung menghela nafas, sudah cukup tidak kuat. Ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya saat sampai rumah nanti.

Jungkook melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai asal sendal yang tersedia, Taehyung meletakkan semua paperbag ditangannya diruang tamu.

Menunggu Jungkook memasuki ruang tamu, lalu menghadangnya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku ingin bicara! "kata Taehyung serius, mata Jungkook terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan.

"Aku tidak! "jawabnya cepat.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau bicara, Jeon Jungkook! "tegas Taehyung.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seakan-akan kamu tidak memiliki kesalahan!! "balasnya dengan mata mendelik, wajahnya berubah merah menahan marah dan sesak.

"Aku tidak merasa aku bersalah! Coba bisa kamu jelaskan, dimana letak kesalahanku? "

Jungkook menarik nafasnya, berang.

Kim Taehyung Bodoh, pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau Bodoh! "

"Ya, lalu apalagi kesalahanku? Hingga kamu pantas melakukan semua ini padaku? "tantang Taehyung.

"Kamu--"

Jungkook terdiam, merasa matanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya.

"Kamu tidak bisa berkata, eoh? Dimana salahku? DIMANA JEON JUNGKOOK? "sudah habis semua kesabaran milik Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook terkesiap untuk sesaat, Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah membentaknya. Tidak akan pernah meneriakinya. Seperti ini.

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya, hatinya sesak.

"Coba katakan dimana salahku? Selain hal yang kulakukan empat tahun lalu, katakan padaku apa salahku, _Brengsek_!!! "Taehyung hilang kendali, dia meraih lampu tidur yang memang tersedia dimeja samping sofa yang kebetulan juga dirinya berdiri didekat situ.

Membanting lampu tersebut tepat didepan Jungkook yang menatapnya kaget, dan takut...

Setetes air mata itu jatuh dari mata Jungkook, hell!

Jungkook bahkan tak pernah berniat menangis didepan Taehyung, dari malam mengenaskan itu.

Tapi kini Jungkook takut, kilatan marah itu sungguh membakar tubuhnya lebih dari terakhir kali Taehyung mengamuk.

Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya kembali, Taehyung mengatur nafasnya. Menyeka wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa salahku? "suaranya terdengar dari cela tangan tersebut.

Jungkook menggeleng. Hatinya kembali hancur menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook hendak menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Taehyung melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya menatap Jungkook marah.

Lalu tersenyum sinis, mendekati Jungkook dengan cepat.

Menariknya, membawa masuk Jungkook kekamarnya.

Jungkook yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk lepas hanya memekik.

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, lalu menindih tubuh itu secepat kilat membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi terkesiap.

 _Brengsek!_

 _Bangsat!_

Pekikkan hati Jungkook.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan Ta-taehyung"

Jungkook tergagap ,terlalu kaget dia menatap takut Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kamu pikir, apalagi? Meniduri _jalang_ yang telah menghabiskan uangku "

Jungkook melotot kaget, lalu menggeleng dengan tiba-tiba air mata yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Tae-taehyung, jangan! "

"Kenapa? hah? Aku bahkan membiayain hidupmu selama ini! Kenapa? Bahkan mereka mendapatkan mu dengan cuma-cuma!! "

Jungkook menggeleng, tangisnya pecah.

"Tidak Tae, tidak.. Jangan lakukan lagi tae! Jangan"

Taehyung terkesiap tapi belum bangun dari posisinya, Jungkook semakin menangis hebat.

"Kumohon... "Pinta Jungkook dengan sisa-sisa tangisnya.

Taehyung kaget saat lelaki manis itu memohon padanya, Taehyung berpikir sebesar itu rasa Jungkook untuk tidak Ia sentuh, apakah dia membawa trauma yang hebat untuk Jungkook?

Taehyung tertawa lirih, lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri disisi ranjang.

Menatap kearah lantai hatinya hancur.

"Kalau begitu takutnya kamu padaku, kenapa tetap bertahan berada sampingku? Ini sudah cukup melelahkan Jeon, pulang lah kerumahmu! Aku tidak melarangmu!! "

Saat hendak melangkah pergi tangan Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Ta-Tae.--"

"Jika kamu tidak pergi, maka aku yang pergi! "genggaman begitu erat.

Namun Taehyung melepaskan tangan itu dengan mudah tanpa menoleh dan pergi berlalu keluar menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Menyisakan Jungkook yang semakin terisak dikasurnya, meringkuk dalam bantal dengan wangi Kim Taehyung-nya.

Apakah hati Jungkook puas?

Tidak.

Dia merasa dua kali lipat lebih sakit, saat Taehyung bahkan pergi tanpa menatapnya.

Biar aku tanyakan padamu Jeon, apakah ini yang kamu inginkan? Apakah ini yang _hati_ mu mau? Dan apakah sesak ini yang kamu perlukan?

 _Sialnya_ , dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkan separuh hati yang pastinya ingin kamu simpan hingga membusuk.

Sia-sia menangis sekarang, itu kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Namun, kesempatan selalu memiliki waktunya sendiri.

End.

 _Terimakasih banyak. Salamsayang, jangan nangis. Jangan lemah. Jangan payah kaya kuki!!!_


End file.
